The present invention relates generally to the field of road infrastructure and more particularly to road condition management.
Monitoring the condition of road infrastructure has become increasingly important over recent years. Construction projects (such as water system and fiber optic network installations, inclement weather) and high usage are common causes of poor road conditions. Poor road conditions, including lane closures and potholes, cause traffic congestion, especially in large developing cities. Poorly maintained road surfaces also result in motorists incurring higher vehicle maintenance costs.